Silver Eyes
by K-lin J
Summary: A very different Bella rules the vampire world. She is emotionless and does as she wishes, she is the rule enforcer. Many years have passed since Edward left her injured in the woods alone, and some wounds can never be healed. Can they?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Twilight series, or any of Stephanie Meyers interesting characters.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Oh god he left me…he doesn't love me…he said he doesn't love me…how…I…he deserves more…he…oh god…what am I supposed to do…how can I survive…why…he was always too good to be true…why now…why …GOD WHY……………………………"\_

Warm arms picked me up, I hadn't realized it had been raining until that point, I stared at the darkness saying nothing to my rescuer as he said nothing to me. My body was shaking so hard, I couldn't move, my joints were frozen despite the warm body carrying me. And his jacket rapped securely around me, darkness surrounded me an I surrendered…

I woke in a white room, attached to my left arm was an iv, and the machine to my right was a heart monitor showing my steady heart beat. I surrendered again to the darkness…

Charlie sat by my side the next time I woke, his stubble telling me I had been out for a very, very long time.

"Bella, Bella baby are you really awake?"

I tried to respond, but my throat hurt, I pointed to it and Charlie ran to get a doctor. When he returned it was with an unfamiliar face, which in its self is very unusual in Forks.

"Good evening Ms. Swan my name is Dr. Richards, two weeks ago you wondered into the woods getting lost. You seemed to have tripped falling onto a tree branch which then punctured your neck, I'm afraid that the damage will be difficult to overcome and speaking will be very difficult; if at all possible. You also experienced extreme hypothermia from the elements, that along with your blood loss has caused you to be In a coma the past two weeks. You were shipped to a larger hospital here in Seattle so that we could better take care of your special needs. You are now stable and will be allowed to go home within the next week if no complications occur."

I stared at the doctor in horror as he told me that I may never be able to speak again. Charlie was holding my hand throughout the doctors long speech after Dr. Richards finally left the room my dad turned to me.

"Oh Bella I'm so happy that you are finally awake, the doctors here were not sure that you would ever wake Up"

Then my dad did something I had never seen before, he cried. I held my father close to me petting his head and attempting to make comforting sounds to tell him that I was ok. After collecting himself he looked at me with determination in his eyes.

"When we get home you and I are taking a signing course, and you will begin speech therapy.'

I nodded my agreement and gave him a smile. A nice nurse came in with a notepad and in and I gave her a grateful look and asked the one question on my mind, dominating even my muteness.

Dad, are they really gone?, did the Cullen's leave Forks?

Charlie nodded his head with a grim expression on his face so I kept my thoughts to myself, not a very hard thing to do anymore.

As we left the hospital six days later we ran into our neighbor Elaine with her eight year old daughter Tiffany, Charlie made small talk as I played with the little girl. I wondered silently where Elaine's youngest two children where. Charlie took me home.

When I entered my bedroom for the first time in over three weeks I noticed how nothing had changed in this place yet everything was different. I went to my photo album to look at his pictures but they were gone, I slowly made my way to my stereo and it was empty. My eyes snapped, as my soul did.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews Please. With as many people who are reading this, give me some reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Twilight series, or any of Stephanie Meyer's interesting characters.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

My silver stiletto hills clapped down the stone corridor as I slowly mad my way to the meeting room. I heard Aro arguing with someone, and remembered who was coming today.

"_Tell them Aro, you can tell them my story, then I will join you in that room to talk to them"_

_Are you sure? He_ questioned me.

_Tell them in your own way _I responded.

Then I walked away, and sat down in front of Gianna to listen in.

"_Carlisle, my dear friend much has changed in the last sixty years since we have spoken."_

"_What do you mean Aro?, what could have changed that drastically?, you have been the ruling family for almost three thousand years."_

"_Yes Carlisle but alas we are no longer, we are now simply advisors to the new ruler, the Lady"_

"_Doesn't she have a real name, I mean what type of name is the Lady" _always impatient Edward asked.

"_YOU need to watch what you say she is very powerful now I will tell you her story, then you may ask her permission to stay here for a visit. She arrived fifty-five years ago to join the Vultori family and we of course gave her permission to join our guards, she quickly became one of our innermost circle despite the fact that she was a newborn, and it helped of course that she already had followers. You see as a human she had her heart broken beyond repair by a mythical creature, when she was left alone she lost her emotions she could feel nothing. She maintained a fairly normal life, while as normal as hers could be going to school, learning a new language, babysitting, even making new friends, but then she noticed that she was being stalked by a creature from her past. One day while driving the child she watched home from school she took a detour, you see she had no intentions of being killed and now she had an object to trade with, the sweet blood of an eight year old child. Lady offered to give this vampire the child to do with as she wished if, and only if this vampire would change her. The vampire agreed and quickly drank the child dry, then changed Lady. __After Lady was bitten she just lay there with her eyes shut for three days, the vampire who bit her watched with fascination as Lady's hair turned from a deep brown to a midnight black. When Lady opened her eyes after three days the Vampire was surprised by there color because they were not like any vampire eyes she had seen before, they were silver. This vampire to this day will not leave Lady's side always protecting __**Our Lady.**_

"_Are you telling me that a newborn who is only fifty years old controls the vampire world?!" shouted Emmett_

I took this as my cue to enter

_Tell them that I am coming, and don't be to offended by there reactions Aro, they think that I have been dead for seventy years, and you timeline will have only mad them more confused._

"The Lady will see you now"

I went over to the mirror before they entered, my hair was pulled back in a silver V hair ornament curls framing my face, a silver wolf hung around my neck just above my black corset which hugged my figure nicely, my black capri's met my sandals tie just below my knee making me look powerful.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If anyone would like me to continue this story please submit reviews. Any reviews good or bad. I have almost 10,000 words written on this story, that if anyone is interested I will post.

Thanks K-Lin J.


	3. Chapter 3

-1**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Twilight series, or any of Stephanie Meyers interesting characters.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I was looking out the window at the sun as they entered my small throne room, so that they could only see my back. I heard a throat clear behind me "Uh-umm" I turned around and looked at the family that I had not seen in almost a century, they just looked the same. Each of the members either bowed or curtsied to me saying, in unison "My Lady" as a way of greeting.

_Welcome Cullens, I hear that you have a request to ask me, and no Edward you can not read my mind._

"Excuse me my lady, I do not mean to be rude but why is it that you do not speak aloud" Alice questioned, always curious.

_I was in an accident when I was still human which literally rendered me speechless, some wounds even becoming a vampire can not fix, but if you would rather I can use American sign language instead, I am very fluent_

"_**Lady, what is your name?. I will not let my brother know if that is what you are worried about." **_Alice projected into my head, so I opened the mental channel for everyone to hear.

_Alice I am not afraid of what any of you may think you need not worry. You can even ask Jasper he has been trying to get me to feel any emotion since he came in here; I feel nothing, and no I am not immune. As for my name Aro was just being theatrical, you know how he has a tendency for that type of thing, and you already know my name._

"Bella .." she gasped in shock, they all did.

Aro stood proudly as my advisor and introduced me "This Cullen family is what you left behind, or at least what she has become. Lady Isabella Marie Volturi." The Cullens stood in shock, Edwards eyed filled with wonder, then horror as he realized what he had forced me to become.

"Can you speak at all?" Alice questioned

_I cannot speak, I mean I can but it is very painful, I can hum a little though, and this power makes communicating much easier. I am sorry Cullen's but I need to confer with Alice, Jasper and Edward alone for a moment. Victoria, pleas show the Cullen's there suites , and be polite. _After the other Cullen's left the room I turned back to my guest._ Alice I would like you to be on my personal guard will you accept?_

_**I'm sorry my Lady but at this time I must decline.**_

_Of course Alice I understand, may I still call upon your powers when needed?_

_**Of course.**_

_Jasper, you are going to wear yourself out if you keep using your power like that._

_**You can't simply not have any emotions, What did we do to you Bella? What did I do, I ruined everything. He still loves you, he never stopped. Bella you have to be able to fix this, I can't believe that you could become so, so heartless, no that's not right so soulless.**_

_Jasper I am not soulless, at least no more than anyone else, you did not do anything. As for Edward he will find someone else eventually, I can not love anything anymore._

_Edward will you join my personal guard?_

He stood there silently for a moment not saying anything.

_Edward were you listening?_

_**Bella please, I do not have an answer ready but I do have many questions**_

_You can stay here as long as you would like, fire away on the questions. Please do not call me Bella, I have not been that girl in a very long time._

_**What type of accident did you have to destroy your beautiful voice?**_

_You do not want to know the answer to that Edward, it will only cause you pain._

_**Please Bel, Isabella I can handle it, you didn't try to slit your throat did you?**_

_No the day you left, the day all of you left I went numb I wondered through the woods searching for you, knowing that it was pointless, but I continued. When I fell I didn't get up again, I did not even feel the tree branch puncture my throat. The doctor told me that if I would have felt the pain, or tried to remove the wood I would have bled to death, before Sam; the werewolf found me. As it was I was in a coma for two weeks because of severe hypothermia and blood loss I was transferred to a hospital in Seattle._

_**Was it just my leaving that broke you?**_

_No, I think that I would have found it difficult, but would have kept trudging on if my pictures, and CD's would have been left ._

_**What happened, I mean did you really, I mean let that child die so that you could survive?**_

_Yes_

_**Bella how could you, who was it?**_

_Tiffany, Elaine's oldest daughter, after our deaths Elaine, and Charlie bonded over sorrow, and got married together they had two children Mary Tiffany, and Samuel William . Mary is a successful business woman with two adult children, and Will named after Billy Black waited until after his business took off to marry his first wife which he had a son Alex and now he has grand children the same age as his children from his third much, much younger wife. Renee and Phil had two children as well she named her daughter after my beat friend Alice Marie, using my middle name to remember me, he son she named after my first love Anthony Laurence. Renee surrounded herself with things that reminded her of me and eventually had to be institutionalized for the remainder of her life. Alice went to medical school and graduated at the top of her class she never had any children but adopted three that she and her husband raised together and also fostered over sixty others into adulthood, helping those who wished to go to College out. AL (**A**nthony **L**aurence) on the other hand married his high school sweetheart right out of school; he did not go to college but started a personal electronic custom design shop. He almost instantly became a millionaire with his innovated ideas, he is still married to his sweetheart and they had five children together with only one set of twins._

_**Isabella, what do you eat?, with your eyes it is impossible to tell weather you are a vegetarian.**_

_I eat our natural diet Edward. I eat humans._

_**What! how could you?**_

_Edward I need to 'hunt' anyway, why don't you see how, or what I hunt._

_**My Lady wouldn't want to impose on a much unneeded meal on my part, so if you could please excuse me. **_

_Edward, stop._ I commanded and he stopped moving, looking at me with fear and confusion.

_I told you that I had more than one power, did you think that I could really control the Volturi with a simple communication skill. Edward you may return to your family now, later you can watch me hunt._

As Edward quickly left the room, Aro entered looking knowingly at the frightened teen.

_**Isabella, you should not have used that power on the boy. We have often told you how intimidating it is to lose control of our bodies.**_

_Enough about the Cullen's Aro Is it ready?, the last piece on my part is in play, in the game ready to begin?_

_**My Lady when was the last time I let you down?, and yes the game is ready to be played. Isabella please be careful while playing you must follow your own rules, though I doubt you could kill yourself. **_

_Aro, you know what I must command._

_**Yes, Lady I know. Thank you for allowing us the time we had though. You could have ended our way much more quickly than you did, and for that we will always be grateful.**_

_Let's get ready to 'play'_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please more reviews. I want at least twenty reviews, before I continue.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Twilight series, or any of Stephanie Meyers interesting characters.

**------------------------------------EPOV----------------------------------------------------------------------**

My Bella oh how she has changed. Her chocolate eyes taken over by cold steel, emotionless. My family is still trying to calm Jasper down after he exerted himself to no avail.

"Edward, oh Edward I am so sorry if I had any idea I would have told you. I honestly believed that she was dead" Alice, my sister who had not talked to me in seventy years sobbed into my chest. She had just seen the best friend she had ever had turned into a heartless monster. I had killed my love so much more efficiently than death ever could.

_Edward, Alice come to me._

Alice and I stared at each other in horror as we realized we had no choice but to follow the summoning. As we entered a hidden exit Bel… no she is no longer Bella; Isabella stood indifferently with the monster Victoria at her side.

_Follow me, and do not interfere._

We followed. The Lady stood outside a new hospital the sign said "Voltura's treatment and diagnostic Hospice" Alice and I stared at each other with dawning horror as we realized what the Lady was going to do next. As we walked by a mirror I noticed for the first time that Victoria's eyed were not the crimson I come to expect but a topaz much like my own. The Lady seemed to have been wearing blue contacts to be a little more inconspicuous. She walked down the hall as though she had been there several times before and into a private room. She waved to the patient and smiled as the lady smiled back. The Lady started looking over the patient's medical charts with the ease of someone very experienced. Then I heard something that surprised me.

_Diane, _the poor patient's eyes about popped out of her head.

_Diane, you are going to die there is nothing more I can do. _

The woman's eyes swelled with tears as she heard of her young demise.

_Diane, I can not heal you but you have four options I f you would like to hear them._

"Yes, Yes Marie please give me the options I have left, I'm…I'm not ready to die yet."

_Diane, I can allow you to die your natural death, within the next two weeks_

_I can take away your pain and give you up to one year._

_I can kill you now so that you do not have to suffer with you fate,_

_or I could change you into a Vampire which is not like any pain you have ever experienced. _

_It is up to you, I will be back within the hour for an answer_

As the evening continued I watch with growing respect as Bella traveled the hospice giving the dying, options in there lives. Out of the fifteen people we visited that evening three opted to die right than, none wanted a natural death, eight wanted to prolong there lives, and four wanted to become vampires. Bella calmly changed the four, killed the three. Before we left she ventured to another section of the hospice at a slightly healthier bunch of people. I smelled death on many, but as Bella touched them they seemed to change, and become healthier. Alice and I watched with growing admiration as she helped these people while being emotionless. Many of the people the Lady helped were instantly released, or moved to a different part of the hospital. She had helped many people who had absolutely no hope before.

_**Why did Diane call you Marie?**_

_It is the name I use at this time; you already know that it is my middles name. I wanted to use a name that was a little less dated than Bella._

_**Lady, how do you have such control?**_

_Edward I have never suffered from blood lust. I can not eat animals so relieving the pain of the dieing was the next best thing._

_**Why can you not drink from animals?**_

_I make me very weak; I have so many powers that require so much energy I could starve to death in the span of a single day on animal blood._

_**How do you heal these people?**_

_It is one of my powers as is taking away the pain and prolonging a dying person's life. And yes Edward I do hold a medical degree. My hospital id now famous, as am I they call me the American Lady because well I am an American. I am not breaking my own rules either in a few years I will have a little girl in the publics eyes who looks just like me as she gets older._

_**How many gifts do you have?**_

_I'm not sure, my gifts are always changing, and I often get more._

_**Why do you not cure yourself?**_

_Because I can not. I have tried._

_**Why do you not just order us to become part of your guard?**_

_Because I want my guards to truly be loyal to me, though I can order people not to hurt me, and can easily take care of myself having loyal gauds takes a lot less energy than being my own._

_**After what I did, why us?**_

_For one with the "treatments" I give I certainly can not have too many humans around and there are not that many vampire doctors though I have twelve in my employment at this time. Three of your family members including yourself have can practice as MD's, and the other could be very helpful in other ways._

_**Then why as only the two of us?**_

_You were once my closest friends and, Jasper was becoming very agitated. I am going to ask the others when I get back.'_

_**Then let's go.**_

**_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**_Reviews, Reviews, Reviews!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Twilight series, or any of Stephanie Meyers interesting characters.

-----------------------------------------BPOV-----------------------------------------------------------------

_Cullen family come._

The family was there in a matter of seconds, with frightened looks on there faces.

Carlisle stepped forward "My Lady what did you do?"

_It is one of my powers; I can force people to do as I wish_

The four Cullens who did not already know this information eyes bugged from there heads.

_Calm down I will not force you to do anything that goes against your nature. But I do have a proposition for those I have not already asked, and for those that I have already asked the opportunity is still open. Will you join my personal guard?, but before you answer Let Alice and Edward tell you what this pertains._

As Alice and Edward spoke in awed voices the rest of the Cullen's faces filled with wonder.

"Do you expect us to have your diet?" Carlisle asked

_No, as a matter of fact as of today I have ordered that no vampire is allowed to drink human blood._

"What about blood lust? Most would rather die than give up human blood."

_Several already have, as I sent the order I also eliminated the lust for human blood. Those who do not with to change there diet are aware that they can come here to end there existence. Hundreds already have, and I have also ordered that no human can be tortured. Neither shall they be changed without a good cause, unless they are on the brink of death it must be asked of me first._

"Why have we heard nothing of this?!" Emmett shouted

_I knew that you would be coming here, and your diet is already that of what I wish. Now Carlisle, Rosalie, and Edward will you join my guard and hospital staff? _

"How are we supposed to control our bloodlust to treat patients?" Rosalie asked with true curiosity.

_I will get rid of it. And you may leave at anytime you wish. I will not keep any vampire here who does not want to be here._

"Lady, what will the rest of us do?" Esme cautiously asked.

_Anything you wished. Esme I have an orphanage that you could manage, as well as a daycare. Alice there are many things that you are capable of doing. Emmett you could easily train new guards, and help in many ways. And Jasper you are always useful with your power and intellect._

The family looked at each other "We could leave at any time we wished?" Questioned Jasper

_Yes_

One by one the family kneeled to the floor pledging themselves to me.

_Good, Carlisle you are to help out in my hospital you will lead a research team on treatments for diseases, because I cannot be everywhere, or treat everyone. Rosalie you are to help him, and treat any patient you wish. Jasper I have a board meeting tomorrow to start work on at least one of my hospitals in each and every country, some leaders may need to be… persuaded. Emmett your training must begin before you train others, you are the 2__nd__ strongest vampire I have ever seen……._

"Who's the first?!" He cried out outraged

_Me who else. _He looked shocked

_Esme if you wish the orphanage needs a great deal of help many of these children I have orphaned. Alice and Edward I would like a private conversation please. I will see the rest of you tomorrow._

The two remaining Cullen's stood in front of me uncomfortably shifting from foot to foot.

_**My lady what is it that you would have us do?**_

_Edward the press is confused to why I have never had a boyfriend, I realize that this puts you in an odd position but you would be perfect for this act. What better a boyfriend than one of the head doctors at my main hospital._

_**But I am not a doctor at your hospital, and what about my age?**_

_I have a special vampire that can alter what the public sees, and hears. The public hears me verbally though I communicate like this all the time._

_**Then yes, if it makes your life easier and allows me to help people than I will do it. Who is this special vampire?**_

One of my many surprises walked into the room to introduce herself. She looked about twenty-five at the moment, so that they could see the age that she was changed at.

"Hi guys, long time no see." she giggled at there startled faces.

"An.g.gela" Alice stuttered not used to being surprised.

"Yep"

"How?"

_Angela was dying. She had developed brain cancer. I did not know that she was sick until it was too late to save her. She was the first person to choose to be changed. I changed her seven years after I died. I will let you guys catch up; I need to go back to the hospital. Alice dress like a lawyer tomorrow I want you to be in the meeting as well._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Reviews, please. I want to know what people think of my story. I have had several hundred hits the first day but only nine reviews. Also take a look at **A Carved world,** and tell me what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Twilight series, or any of Stephanie Meyers interesting characters.

--------------------------------------------EPOV--------------------------------------------------------------

After Isabella left Angela went and plopped down on one of the many couches.

"I bet you guys have some question's don't you?"

"Has she always been like this?"

"Since she changed me I have never left her side, she has no emotions; this not an act. After you guys left Bella was of course in the hospital for several weeks. She had a long hard recovery but she was trying. At first we thought that she was just having a hard time communicating so we learned to sign so she would have an easier time. She began babysitting Tiffany; her neighbor's kid, and they got along great. Tiffany seemed to be the only person Bella would act even a little normal for. Then they died. Charlie and Elaine really pulled together after they lost there girls, and became somewhat happier. Elaine sometimes seemed relived that her daughter went in such a painless way. When I saw Bella in the hospital I thought I was hallucinating, but I doubted that as I looked into her blue eyes and Black hair, she gave me options in my life and I decided to be like her. I have never tasted human blood. We traveled for many years before we came to Volutura. Bella did not plan on taking over the Voluri she just wanted to change some things. Within a year she became the head of the guard. By the end of two she was in the inner circle. Before five years had come to pass the Volturi offered to let her become the leader. She has changed so many things, but she can not fix herself. I thought maybe you being here would bring something back but, perhaps she is truly no longer Bella."

"Angela, what happened to everyone else in Forks after all of this?"

"Forks is no longer the same, it is the werewolves safe ground. The only Vampire aloud to enter is Isabella, and the few she chooses to take with her. After Bella's death many families left Forks because so many people loved her, and it hurt. Jessica and I were devastated; Mike was brokenhearted as was most of the male student body. Kids left for college and parents couldn't stand the claustrophobic depressing place anymore. Forks became a ghost town. Isabella bought most of Washington for the werewolves to have there own personal land. The US government has no idea that one person owns an entire state**. Edward **play her game, do as she says and you will come to enjoy it here, do not try to change her, we can not afford a broken Bella. See you guys around, I have other…chores to do."

"She's right you know" Aro said walking into the room "If you try to get her to open up she may break; and she is far to powerful for any of us to control. If you let things play themselves out she may eventually change, and even if she does not she is still doing a lot of good.

"Aro how powerful is she?, and why does she have so many powers?"

"Isabella was an unusual human from what I understand, she was always trying to help people, putting them before herself, when you left she was broken, and I am not sure if that break can ever be truly fixed. She can stop people from suffering because she suffered so much, she can heal because she can not fix herself. She is strong because there was no one to be strong for her."

"What about her other powers?"

"She has only told me of the few you have witnessed. I think she can mimic most powers but chooses not to, the ones that are hers are strain enough, and your next question will be about her eyes, No?"

"That right"

"They are beautiful, I believe that she has such a conscious, and grit that hr eyes shine like silver to show her inner strength, now, now little Cullen's we will have much time to speak of this among other things in the next few years, you need to get ready for your days, Edward I believe that you will be working at the hospital today."

With that last comment Aro left Alice and I staring at each other.

"Oh, Alice I've ruined everything." I said despairingly.

"Edward, you may have, well, you ruined your Bella but by breaking her you have saved thousands of lives. I'm not saying that this makes your decision any better, or that I can ever truly forgive you for what you did. But you have helped a lot of people, and now you can personally help people."

"Alice how can I continue on knowing what I did. That by trying to help her I killed her spirit. Making her walk Earth for an eternity with no feelings at all for herself or others."

"You can try to help her, maybe by just being here you can help change her back. Give her time, and just be there, that's what I will be doing."

With that Alice left to get dressed for her business debut, and I was left alone to ponder my thought before I also left to get to practice medicine for the first time in my existence.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

More reviews, I want at least three reviews for each chapter before I add more, and mind you I already have a large chunk of this story complete.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Twilight series, or any of Stephanie Meyers interesting characters.

--------------------------------------BPOV---------------------------------------------------------------

My everlasting span of time seemed to have moved more quickly in the last five months; the media was thrilled that I showed romantic interest in one of my handsome intelligent young doctors. Edward was a very good actor, he responded naturally doing little things that the public would love, little cliché things like carrying me over a rain puddle. Jasper and Alice are my personal guards as is Edward; but he must also act as a doctor and is not with me all the time. Alice is supposed to be a distant relative, a cousin of some sort she acts as my friend. Jasper is her husband and, they are my lawyers; the media does not like that I associate with such scoundrels but allow it because they are family. Alice is constantly shopping for me, it allows me to look fashionable. She is constantly doing things for me never leaving my side trying to make up for something that was never her fault. Jasper on the other hand has given up trying to change me, to change my feelings; he also works hard in way of apologizing. Both of them know better than to ask my forgiveness because I have nothing to forgive.

I do not see the other Cullen's often they are uncomfortable with me; by how much I have changed. I see Rosalie and Carlisle occasionally in the hospital they both do there job well; that all that matters doing our work correctly.

------------EPOV

It is odd; no longer suffering from blood lust. Jasper of course is thrilled that he can be surrounded by humans with no struggle. I enjoy my work as a doctor, helping people is better than I could have ever imagined. Carlisle is constantly doing research on new treatments and cures that he never had the resources to study before, and Rosalie is very kind to her patients dressing in costumes and joking to lighten the serious atmosphere.

Alice and Jasper are constantly with Isabella being her main personal guards, I am with her when I can be. Our 'wedding' will be in two weeks then within the next year she will become 'pregnant' in the medias eyes. Isabella or the American Lady Marie as the public knows her as; is opening up hospitals as she wished all over the world, starting in Forks, Washington. We will celebrate the grand opening two months after our wedding.

(two weeks later)

The media had a field day with our wedding the American Lady marrying one of her co-workers which she happened to fall in love with. Isabella was gorgeous, she looks every bit the Bella I had once known. It broke my heart to see Isabella's eyes with no emotion while a smile was plastered across her face. I had a picture of both Bella and myself in my office from the wedding and it hurt to look at her as my 'wife everyday. Supposedly we would be on our private honeymoon until the grand opening in Forks, in actuality we will be working.

-------- BPOV

I had been married for two weeks. Today we received a new batch of ill people from our US sponsored branch. We were receiving people in Italy until the branch in Forks opened. So far the people I had seen had been easily cured from there deadly diseases, then I came across a young man who looked very familiar. He had curly sandy brown hair and laughing chocolate eyes.

"Hey thar little missy, are ya actually the American Lady?" he drawled

_Yes I am Dr. Marie, how are you feeling today?_

He looked healthy but I knew better.

"I'm feeling pretty good, but my doc back at home said I should come here if I wanted half a chance, so ya think ya can help me?"

I looked at the chart in my hand his name was Charles Swan. His condition though serious was nothing I had never seen or helped before he should be able to leave tomorrow, at the latest within the next week. But Charles Swan what were the chances. He could be Will's youngest from his second son, I never really looked at Wills history besides his first wife and the basics.

"So its that bad huh?"

I went over and touch his arm but nothing happened.

_Charles I can not treat you, I am sorry you only have two options_

" What are my options?, Your mouth didn't move, WHY DID YOUR MOUTH NOT MOVE!"

_I am not human, your options are to meet your end naturally or I could change you._

_**So what you are ?, Change me? **_He questioned catching on to the non-verbal communication

_Yes I could change you into a vampire it is very painful but you will get to live forever, and you will not drink human blood. _

_**What would I eat?, and what would I be able to do?**_

_You would drink animal blood, and whatever you decided, you would have to follow the rules of our kind. Rules that I enforce._

_**Who are you to the vampire world?**_

_I am the leader, the head of the ruling family. I am Lady Isabella Marie Volturi _

_**Did you know I had an Aunt with the same name you have, wait you are Bella aren't you?, is Tiffany here as well?**_

_No, Tiffany passed away over seventy years ago, I am you elderly aunt though. Please refrain from calling me Bella, you can call me Isabella, Marie, or my Lady._

_**I want to become a vampire, I want to try to help people. I want to be like you.**_

_Are you sure there is no turning back._

_**Yes, I'm sure.**_

So I leaned down and bit Charles. He began withering in pain and the other doctors came to take him to another part of the hospital. I returned to my room in the fortress laying on the large couch. Charles was changing as looked up at the bland ceiling, and I would have family for the first time since I killed Tiffany.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Read my newest ideas Clarabelle, and Snap Decision. I want more reviews on all of my Twilight stories before I add more to Silver eyes (and I do have more). This week is finals so I doubt anything is added until Wednesday.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Twilight series, or any of Stephanie Meyers interesting characters.

-------------------------------------EPOV---------------------------------------------------------------

Isabella had changed another person; this one was in a special soundproof room built for this purpose. I grabbed the chart and first being the doctor looked at his condition, this was something that Isabella had cured before, I wonder why she changed him. Then I looked at the name; the name Charles Swan glared at me. This could not be Charlie he had been dead for a while, could this be his grandchild. I decided to stay with Charles during his change to comfort him. Three days passed excruciatingly slowly, but then Charles opened his Crimson eyes.

"Who are you he started?"

"My name is Dr. Edward Cullen, I am Isabella's husband"

"Oh, so am I a vampire now?, what smells so good?"

"That would be human blood; Isabella will take care of that for you as soon as she gets here"

As soon as I made this comment Isabella walked in eying Charles wearily

_Charles you will not crave human blood, or harm a human, Edward will show you your room if you wish to stay with us. Your power will be very useful; if you decide to stay here I can put you to good use._

_**Then I will stay here**_

_You will pose as my younger brother who just finished medical school, See you have one of my powers, you can heal people with a touch._

_**Oh**_

_You can also travel with Jasper, Alice, Edward, and myself. Edward will also help you in any way you need._

As she left the room Charles stared at me startled

"Is she always like that?"

"Yes, actually she is being a bit friendly today"

"You call that friendly, what's she like when she gets mad?"

"She doesn't get mad, come I will show you around and explain the basics of our lives to you.

Charles is very intelligent, and gets along well wit both patients and coworkers. He is like another member of the family and is treated like a brother. Isabella and Charles spend a great deal of time together, Charles is very lighthearted and seems to understand the heartbreak Isabella experienced without hating me. He works with Isabella taking extra work off of her soldiers and healing people just easily as Isabella did. Charles also helped like Rosalie to lift the spirits of the sick in the hospital; being a natural lighthearted person.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews please. Next time a trip to Forks, and a much longer chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Twilight series, or any of Stephanie Meyers interesting characters

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

----------**Six weeks later Plane to Forks,WA EPOV**

We were on our way to forks in a private plane. I was sitting beside Isabella when I began questioning her again, it caused me pain to see my Bella to be so emotionless and I have tried several times in the last few years to get Isabella to come back to life. The last time I had tried Jane punished me, even now Alice was giving me a disapproving look.

"Isabella?"

_Yes Edward_

"Please Bella why don't you try to change, I love you and I didn't meant to hurt you. Cant you come back to me."

_I have told you several times that Bella is dead Edward do not make me punish you. Try to get on with your life I can not change. I have tried. Please leave me._

Both Alice and Jasper stood to remove me from there leaders presence.

"Please Bella…"I choked off the rest of my comment because I was being hurt. This pain feels worst than the transformation I had no control over anything. I blacked out, something I had not done since I was human.

-----

When I came to I was lying in the back of the plane, Charles was sitting looking at me with disapproval.

"Sorry bud but she warned you not to call her Bella"

"You mean she did that." I whispered

"Yup, you were told by Aro she has just about every power."

"Theres no hope is there she will never be normal again."

"No Edward, she will never be that same girl again but if you just give her time she may change. You just have to allow her to heal herself. And just be there for her."

"Thanks Charles, I think you understand her better than any of us."

"I just pay attention and do the best I can to help her. I love her like a sister, well actually I would die for her if she asked."

Charles stood and left me to my thoughts. I came to the conclusion that I must follow Charles example and just do my best to help her, instead of trying to force change.

----------**Forks,WA**

We were stand at the entrance of the new hospital for the grand opening. Isabella's guards including myself and he nephew were on edge considering that we are on werewolf territory. Isabella was acting as a saint for the media as always. After the ceremony we are supposed to go have a conference with the pack leader. The ceremony seemed to forever.

We drove slowly onto La Push land and Isabella did not hesitate to drive over the border. She drove to a small house that was aged but well taken care of. As we walked to the door it was thrown open and arms were thrown around Isabella. The four of us quickly crouched ready to defend our ruler but she ordered us not to attack. The young man who stood in front of us should not have been a young man at all but a very old one, Jacob Black.

He looked startled that Isabella had brought others along.

"My Lady do you no longer trust me?"

_Jacob in the publics eyes these are my closest friends and family how would it look if I left them to go meet up with a reclusive stranger. Whose records say he should be eighty-eight but looks twenty-five tops. _

_**Bella why is Jacob so young **_

_**What Cullen can you not believe that I just take extremely good care of myself**_

_**No , I cant **_

_Edward, Jacob is the Pack leader, when I took control of the Vampire world we all decided that it would be much more peaceful if there were two permanent leaders so I made Jake immortal, not by changing him but just by stopping his aging._

_**Why do you not just do this with your patients?**_

_Because it does not work with humans, I've tried and the people I help would forever be frozen at that time with there disease and pain never being able to escape._

_**How did the Hospital opening go?**_

_Just fine I hope that we will be able to help many people on this side of the world. Now I must get back to the hospital its almost mourning Charles come along the rest of you _**Stay, chat, and get along **_if you feel that you are done you may come home in five hours. _

Alice, Jacob, and I stared at each other realizing what Isabella ordered us to do.

"So Black what have you been up to the last seventy years?"

"Why watching the world around me change as I stay the same."

"Why did you choose this life Jacob?"

"As you are aware I had no choice in becoming a werewolf. Because of my heritage I am also the alpha in the pack. When Bella died the community changed and the pack had other jobs besides killing leech… Vampires, we became a sort of hidden police to protect the innocent people. I had no idea that a mute girl could change the attitude of a whole town but it did. Bella was different after the accident and people drew together to try to help her. There was a whole generation of kids here who learned how to sign so that Bella would not have to carry around a notebook to communicate. Many of the people who left here in time went on to do great things. Mike Newton opened several schools for the less fortunate all over the US catering to those who can not afford medical care, and bringing advances into education. Jessica married Mike and with her gift of gab raises millions of dollars each year to help out people around the world. You already know what happened to Angela, many of those who were near Bella did great thing with there lives and there children and grandchildren continue to go forth with honest intentions. Others were not so kind, the ring leader in the downfall of this community before we cleaned up was Lauren. She terrorized people, she influenced others to do her bidding an reeked havoc, and she was just a human. She was killed, well lets just say she was our first job. My pack married aged and many have passed away, no one ever questioned why I excepted Isabella's offer until now."

"Well are you going to give us an answer?"

"You see I knew how broken Bella was as a human, and though she seemed to be doing a lot of good in the world I knew only someone completely invincible could bring her down if need be. She knew this as well. She actually used that as part of her persuasion with me."

"Can you ever lead a normal life, get married have kids?"

"I was told that if I were to find my love with werewolf blood coursing through hers she could be as I am, and yes if I were ever to marry I could produce children. Enough about me, I have a few questions. Alice why did you not see Bella change?, or the destruction your brother leaving would have on her?"

"I'm not sure Jacob I have thought this question over many times as I stare at the emotionless Lady. I think it is because she is not experiencing life the way you or I would, she feels none of the emotions of life."

As we sat in the small house chatting the time seemed to fly by. I never thought that I would ever sit in the same room talking to a werewolf, and enjoying it. We left that evening to prepare for out trip back to Italy. After I was through pack I decided to go wonder around Forks to spend time with my memories. I went to the leaning building that was once chief Swans house surprised by its deterioration , I quickly went up to the empty shattered room that was once my Bella's knelling down on the fragile floor I went to the floorboard that was still loose, and removed aged plain tickets photographs, and my ancient CD. I heard a noise behind me.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews please. And try reading my other stories.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Twilight series, or any of Stephanie Meyers interesting characters.

* * *

---EPOV

I looked over my shoulder to see Charles glaring at me.

"Edward if those are what I think they are you need to put them back, you have been warned about breaking her. Do you want the werewolf to kill her?, to get rid of this hope the world has?"

I looked at the items in my hands, these cursed things that because of there disappearance brought my Bella to her ruins.

"Charles I was trying to protect her, I thought that if I took everything about us away she would live a normal life." I dry sobbed looking at these things.

"Edward, you did what you thought was best Alice didn't even foresee Isabella's future. But if you take those items out of there eternal graves you could awaken her furry and I don't want to loose my family again. I will not allow you to do as you wish Edward." Charles stated this without looking at me, as tough his threat were idle. I knew that he would die to protect Isabella from any danger, and at the moment I am that danger. I lifted the floorboard and after kissing each of these memories placed them back in there home. Charles and I stood to go back to our Lady.

AS we exited the house I noticed a shadow leaning against the tree.

_Hello Charles, Edward. Enjoying the past? _Isabella stood leaning casually against a tree making no motion to move. Charles and I looked at each other with fear.

_You needn't worry boys I have known where those items for a very long time. Our plane leaves in an hour; no more exploring., _and she was gone.

"Nothings going to bring her back is it Charles?"

"I don't think so Edward. I am sorry but I think you should try to move on."

"I can't and won't"

And we left the house haunted with various memories.

The plane ride home was uneventful, and when we reached Italy things returned to as they were before. With the help of Angela; Bella and I announced to the world that we are expecting a little one. The media became ecstatic with the idea of a true 'Italian Lady'. Angela would help us not only give the illusion of a pregnancy but to allow the world to actually see a little girl grow up who looks very similar to her mother.

The humans were impressed with the American Ladies dedication t her job, admiring that she continued working despite her size. Every time I see the smiling couple on TV I cant help but imagine the life Bella and I could have had if we were both human. I yearned for a happy bell instead of he detached Isabella, and how I wished we could have a child.

-------------------IBPOV(Isabella)

I had another new batch of patients Charles was looking after most of them, and would only come to me if he could do nothing. I was supposed to in the humans eyes be taking it easy. Charles came to my office with a grim look on his face and bade me to come with him, he pointed me into room 513 which contained one of my new patients. I looked at her chart and; she was eight months pregnant and dying. I walked into the room and a pretty black haired woman stared at me with intense blue eyes, she looked impressed.

"Wow I would never dream of working even as far long as I am, and here you are working as a doctor. I went over and touched her arm I felt no healing go into just time and her status come to me(if someone is beyond help she get a timeline). I looked down at her with sad eyes.

_Carmon I am sorry, you have very little time left._

"I know, is there any was to save my babies, they are why I am here."

I went and touched her again to see if this vile disease had attacked her infants as well. They were lucky so far it had not.

_Carmon your babies may live if I perform a caesarian section but you will not live through it, No matter what I do. Carmon if you wish to live you have a few other choices._

"Dr. Marie, if I have to choose between myself and my babies I choose my children they deserve a chance at life. My husband has already been taken from me. These children deserve a chance."

_Do you have anyone to call?, is there anyone to raise your babies for you?_

"No, I'm an only child, my husbands family are not very nice people. My mother is very frail, and could not take care of two infants. Marie I know that this is a lot to ask but would you raise my children with your own, you don't have to tell anyone who they even are."

I paused for a moment it would be a perfect cover-up instead of hiding my 'child' I could show off my twins. They would be raised well and would have every opportunity I could give them,

_If you are sure I will take them. What are there names?_

"Tiffany Larissa, and Caleb Laurence, the boy is named after his father Laurence, and the girl after my mother Larissa. Please take good care of them and let them know how much I love them."

_Why don't you write each of them a letter, I will also buy your home and keep it as it is having someone clean it so that they can get to know there mother._

"Thank you so much Marie I will never be able to pay you back. Thank you so much."

Carmon died that evening but her children or as the public thought we had surprised them my children Tiffany Larissa, and Caleb Laurence Cullen were born. Everyone even Ciaus(?) were ecstatic about having children to raise. I looked at the little infant in my hand she had black curls much like my own and was overpowered by a strong emotion. I blinked in confusion and noticed that Jasper was staring at me, but decided to ignore it. I surprised myself by speaking aloud to this little baby. "Hello little Tiffany" my voice sang, and my body snapped as emotions swarmed me. I felt Tiffany being taken from me as I collapsed is shock. It was too much my emotions after such long neglect went haywire.

I felt someone move me to what I assume is my chamber and place me on a bed. A comforting hand touched my shoulder and I seemed to calm even more; Jasper.

_Thank you Jasper _

_**I'll be here as long as you need me Isabella, so will Edward.**_

I closed my eyes

* * *

Review, any comments will be helpful. This chapter is very rough, I wrote it late last night. You see my original version is different the road splits when Charles enters the picture. When I am through with this version I will post my other. If I get enough reviews I will post my other story so review. 


	11. Author's Note

**Authors Note :**

Loyal readers I'm afraid I have written myself into a dead end. I would appreciate any input you have for my story. If you guys don't have any ideas then I will only have one more Chapter for Silver Eyes, though I have a few ideas for sequels. Please review, and give me ideas.

Thanks: K-lin J.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Twilight series, or any of Stephanie Meyers interesting characters.

* * *

--------1 year later BPOV ( Bella)

"Happy Birthday to you

Happy Birthday to you

Happy Birthday dear Tiffany and Caleb

Happy Birthday to you!"

Both Edward ad I leaned towards our darling children's cake to help them blow out there first birthday candles. The year had gone by so quickly even by vampire standards. Tiffany and Caleb are very sweet children I love being around them; being a mother is something I never dreamt possible. Living with infants and watching them grow and learn is thrilling they surprise us with each garbled word.

I will never be able to pay my dear brother Charles back for the gift he has bestowed upon me. Hearing my voice aloud is an oddity after so long with silent conversations, sometimes I forget my ability to verbally communicate and start talking with my mind again. Looking across the table at the happy couple I couldn't be more thrilled that one of my oldest friends and my 'brother' have found happiness together; Angela and Charles are the perfect couple more so than almost any other I have yet to meet human, werewolf, or vampire. They are looking at my angels with such adoration I cant help but slip into my old habit.

_You know there are several children in the orphanage that would be thrilled to have you two as parents._

_**Bella!, we aren't ready for parenthood yet. **_Angela practically yelled with embarrassment.

_Well when you are they will be waiting._

She shook her head snuggling closer to Charles.

"Bella, can I borrow Tiffany for a moment I want to show her one of her new presents."

"Sure, Alice have fun."

I handed my little sweetie over, then Alice danced away. A firm set of arms wrapped securely around me.

"You do know she won't give you Tiffany back until all of the presents are open, don't you love?"

"There is no use fighting her Edward she always wins."

"Who did you give Caleb to?"  
"Esme wanted to hold him."

As he finished his sentence my body went limp; emotions surrounded me overpowering my senses.

_Jasper…_

_**I'm here Bella lets get you out of here.**_

_OK hurry…_

My mind slowly slipped into oblivion if I were human I would be unconscious. Jasper is the only person that can help me when I am in this state; we believe after my emotions being kept in check for such a long time I would experience many overpowering moments like this for a very, very long time. I could feel Jasper attempting to take the edge off of my overcharged emotions. I have two types of 'attacks' the one like I am having now overpowering emotions, and the opposite I lapse back into a state of complete isolation with no feelings. Keeping an even balance is very hard. My diet does not help any, I have to drink human blood every day or I will die. The first time I tried to do my _job_ with my emotions was the most challenging…(flashback)

"_Please Dr. Marie I don't want to live with my death date hanging over my head, nor do I want to be a vampire. Please end my life now."_

"_Are you sure Tim, I can give you a painless year to be with your family."_

"_When I traveled here I said my goodbyes."_

"_Are you sure?" I really didn't want to end this mans life when I could dive him more time._

"_Yes"_

_I bowed my head over his fragile neck._

"_As you wish.", and bit._

_When I was through I became hysterical. Why did I have to end human lives, why cant I be a normal vampire. Jasper manage to calm me down before I lost complete control, and took me home to my children. _(End flashback)

After the first incident I learned to slip back into my emotionless state while feeding.

If it weren't for my children husband and family I wouldn't be able to hod onto my emotions and I do believe if I were ever to let them leave again they would die for an eternity.

For my children and my family I hold on for dear life. Once I again regained control I thanked Jasper for his help and returned to the party, my little darlings were getting sleepy so Edward and I put them down for a nap singing them to sleep.

"Go to sleep, go to sleep, go to sleep little darlings…"

Edward tuned to me after there little eyes slowly closed and pulled me into a passionate kiss, so very similar to the one we shared every day.

"Oh, Bella you've made me the happiest vampire in the world."

"Edward you are my world, and I don't think we could get any cornier if we tried." he chuckled softy in my ear.

"I have to agree with you there. How did I get so lucky to have you by my side, helping to raise these wonderful children."

"You stayed by me for everything Edward, and that more than I could ever ask for. I love you. Now lets go enjoy the party while these two nap."

Life though still bumpy is unbelievably sweet.

* * *

Reviews! I want **A LOT** of reviews. If you want me to continue with this story review it. If you hate this story tell me; but if you do like this story read some of my others. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Twilight series, or any of Stephanie Meyers interesting characters.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It seems like just yesterday that I awake from my self-inflicted stupor; but the twins are turning five. Charles and Angela are also celebrating because they adopted a perfect little girl from my orphanage. She is six months old and has been named Marie after the person who brought this perfect couple together; Marie has dark hair and the same angelic blue eyes Angela had while human. I still suffer with my diet and my emotional problems the twins help me so much. Tiffany is my little darling following me around and asking every question imaginable even about where babies come from; I let Edward answer that. Caleb on the other hand is mischievous he even manages to pull pranks in his uncle Emmett. The horrible duos look like they could actually be Edwards and my children. Beth have black curly hair Tiffany's is easy to control and looks like mine while Caleb' is unruly like Edwards. In the public's eyes they also have my 'blue' eyes; or at least there bright eyes match my contacts, and both children are very pale.

Alice has a part planned and the theme is split right down the middle of the room; Caleb's side consist of his all-time hero superman while Tiffany is having a princess party. SO we have a pink and blue room decorated specifically for this purpose.

"Hey what have you been thinking about so long?" my love asked as he wrapped his perfect arms around me.

"How much has changed since the twins were born."

"What you mean the little things like you 'waking' up, Charles fixing your voice, the conniving duo, Angela and Charles getting together, you opening up a hospice in every country."

"Yeah you know not much Edward."

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to keep two sugar loaded kids out of there birthday room by myself?"

"Not very if you had used your extra speed; then again with these two I'm surprised you've managed this long."

"Can you believe the twins will be starting school so soon?"

"I know it seems like just yesterday they were born. Come on love; we better get them ready or they will be late to there own party."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm sorry it took me so long to update you may have noticed I haven't really touched any of my stories in a while. I finished Silver Eyes and only have a few very very short chapters left. Later on I may go through and make the whole story longer. Sorry for The short length I will probably finish posting all of it in the next week. Hope you enjoy.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Twilight series, or any of Stephanie Meyers interesting characters.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

10th birthday

The twins came running into my office sporting water guns probably a present from there Uncle Emmett.

"Mommy, Mommy come play with us we're at war!" Caleb screamed; I played along.

"Who are we at war with Birthday angels?"

"We are at war with the giant bear, giant pixie, and the icy princess." Tiffany whispered hugging me closer.

I smiled they were fighting a battle they could never win; Jasper who was standing guard by my door was covering his mouth trying to control his mirth. I looked at the thing that must be completed and the people that I must meet before the birthday party frowning slightly because I couldn't run off and play with my children. I looked at my brother-in-law who seemed to be enjoying the situation a little too much and an idea formed along with an evil smile.

Jasper looked at me nervously.

"Oh Jasper?"

"Yes Bella?"

"I have a new job for you."

He looked even more nervous feeling the mischief flowing through me.

"Yes?"

"You are now the private in the twin's army go arm yourself and go to battle."

Jasper gave a mock salute before grabbing the twins over his shoulders as they squealed with surprise and delight and running off to fight with his sibling's and my twins.

I sighed shaking my head it seems as though my work is never complete. It takes more time to complete my responsibility because of the focus I must put in my control. My emotions seem to be stronger and it hinders my powers; and myself when they hit unexpectedly.

I looked at the time and searched for the folder containing the new information on my next appointment.

Her name is Lilly Howells she has been a vampire for two hundred years but her physical age is eight; something almost completely unheard of. She wishes for me to try to age her so that she can do some good in the world instead of being stuck her childhood. She of course like every vampire alive is a vegetarian but like Carlisle she had fought for years to control her thirst.

I heard a knock at my door and allowed the person entrance a young girl I can only guess to be Lily entered looking extremely intimidated. Her blondie hair was braided in a complicated style and her dress was simple and precious.

"Hello Lily my name is Bella, if I am correct you wish for me to age your body so that you can help people."

"Yes ma'am"

"Do you have any special power?"

"No ma'am I just want to help and as a child I can't do much besides acting as someone's daughter or granddaughter."

"Once I age you there is no going back. Are you sure you want this?"

She nodded looking too scared to speak. I placed my hands on either side of her head.

"This may tickle a little, it won't take long."

Again she nodded; I closed my eyes concentrating on my power using it to age her. A tingling went through my body and when it stopped I looked down at my handiwork.

A pile of dust sat at my feat; I had killed an innocent soul. I had killed a girl. I took a deep breath and retrieved a small vacuum the maids kept in my office. This was the last straw when I finished cleaning I went and dialed a familiar number hoping no one would catch on.

"Hello Jacob I need a favor…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Again I am sorry for the length of the last few chapters; and if enough people are interested I will probably revamp my story later on adding more details and just more to info.

Hope you Enjoy!

And to clear this up for everyone Bella accidentally killed the little vampire Lilly; likes she's mentioned before she's losing control.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Twilight series, or any of Stephanie Meyers interesting characters.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Though these twenty-five years have been the happiest of my extended life they have also been the hardest. My emotional problems have begun to affect my powers making it harder and harder for me to control myself, but I do too the best of my abilities for my children's and husbands sakes. Today my babies are graduating medical school at the top of there class; Tiffany is the valedictorian they are the most intelligent humans I have ever had the honor to meet.

They sat on the little podium of the top medical school in the world, my beautiful daughter stood to give her speech. She looked so much like me her black hair curled and pulled into a silver V barrette that I had given her for this joyous occasion, her blue eyes danced with excitement they wouldn't be blue for much longer. My children have decided to become vampires tonight. Edward stood by my side with his arm wrapped around my waist holding me securely against him.

I shuddered a little as random emotions flowed through me Edward gave me a quick glance before putting his attention back on his daughter's words. She talked about these new doctors working for a better future just as her family does and she hopes that in her lifetime she can do half as much good as her mother does in a week. I smiled as she made this comment. For it was double sided yes I helped a lot of people but I also ended more lives both vampire and human than I would like to admit.

Both Edward and I held bouquets of flowers for our children as they waded there way through the crowd to reach us.

I hugged Caleb then switching with Edward for Tiffany before whispering "We are so proud."

"Ah mom of it wasn't for you we wouldn't be able to do any of this. I just hope that Caleb won't let you down." Tiffany joked. They said goodbye to there friends before we headed home. Today was the last day for my babies humanity they will be joining the world of the living; as I was slowly and calculatedly checking out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Again I apologize for the length; but I hope you enjoy my first fanfic as it comes to a close. I only have two very short chapters left.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Twilight series, or any of Stephanie Meyers interesting characters.

* * *

--------Three weeks later 

I felt a slight change and gave Jacob a weak smile knowing what was happening. He looked at me with understanding as I excused myself from the rest of the days work to be with Edward. We spent the day looking into each others eyes and talking just enjoying each others company. I felt the pull grow stronger and sighed knowing my day was coming to an early end.

"Edward I love you…"

"I love you to my sweet Bella."

I sighed exasperated.

"Edward I have been keeping something from you for fifteen years and I need to tell you."

He looked frightened.

"What is it Bella you can tell me anything."

"Edward on the twins tenth birthday I lost control and killed an innocent girl who just wanted my help."

Edward looked thoughtful then dawning horror filled his face.

"That's why Jacob came here in case he needed to do his job." I nodded.

"Edward as the years have passed I have lost more and more control; I am going to lose everything because of my emotions they are a hindrance."

"No Bella they are what make you who you are, please don't tell me you are going to go back in your shell."

"Edward you are right emotions are what makes a person who they are, you must understand I will end up killing everyone I can do so much good if I didn't have them they hold me back Edward."

"Bella Please don't" he pleaded his voice cracking.

"Edward I don't have a choice, this time is different though I will not be hiding and you will not be able to pull me up. This body will have no emotions; she will be strong and do more good than I ever could." I tried to explain.

I felt the pull grow stronger taking me away. I leaned forward passionately kissing my love for the last time.

"Bella no don't do this you can learn more control" I shook my head sadly.

"Edward I love you and always will."

I took a deep nervous breath as I felt the emotionless sink in hardening my eyes; with the last breath as myself I ordered something that hurt me to my core.

"Edward move on take your time and find another love. Be open to surprises she will find you. I am sorry." I whispered not only an apology; but an order that can not be refused.

Darkness enveloped all that I was and a new vision came into view showing me a brighter more innocent world.

* * *

I hope you enjoy my story as it comes to a close. 


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Twilight series, or any of Stephanie Meyer's interesting characters.

* * *

------EPOV 17yrs later 

I looked at the name of my patient another Isabella this one is Isabella Francine Walker from the states. She is a seventeen year girl who is extremely ill. Because of my Bella or as she is now My Lady; Isabella is the most popular baby girls name in the world, and has been for the last ten years.

I opened the door and was shocked to smell a familiar scent though I no longer craved human blood. I looked at the sick girl her rich brown curls cascaded down her back and framed her heart shaped face and deep brown eyes. She looked like my Bella when she was human. I took a deep breath ignoring the similarities.

"Hello Ms. Walker my name is Dr. Cullen I will be handling your case. She looked at me curiously as though I was playing a joke on her.

"I thought you were supposed to be in your sixties, not a young man." I looked at her shocked no one has ever been able to see through Angela's illusions before, I tried to listen to her mind but like my Bella I could hear nothing.

"I'm sorry for being rude its just every time I see you on the TV you have looked the same, though my mother described you very differently than I see you, and call me Francie everyone else does Isabella is just too popular for me." I nodded shocked by how even her voice reminded me of Bella's.

"Where is your mother Francie?"

"She passed away in an accident earlier this year right before I got sick;" Francie started digging through a backpack lying beside her bed as she spoke.

"She told me that if I ever got sick I was supposed to give Edward Cullen this letter, it's from her old boss Isabella Cullen." She handed me the letter and my eyes were glued to the wax seal instead of Isabella's seal an I covering a V this was Bella's which had a V as the base then a C then on top a B. Francie kept babbling.

"My mom always told me that she couldn't have a baby and I was her miracle Isabella helped my mom do the impossible not only helping her conceive but also giving her money to raise me on every year. My mother became a stay at home mom because part of the deal was her no longer working for Isabella." The girl took a deep breath looking tired.

"Francie why don't you rest while I look through this letter if you need anything call the nurse I will be back when you wake up."

She nodded her eyelids already drooping.

I walked calmly to my office before carefully so that I did not mess the seal opening the letter.

_My Dearest Edward, _

_I assume if you have received this letter than Natalie's daughter is ill; you may have also noticed she looks very familiar. Natalie could not have a daughter on her own and I could not keep my emotions so I worked over several months to eventually make a human me. The infant is a real person not spare parts; she is everything about me that you loved; give her a chance. _

_This girl should be my spitting image beside the fact she is in no way related to me; I love you Edward and years ago I said goodbye this is the reason I can not return to Isabella's body because I am no longer hiding there. I gave this girl some of my abilities but only one power a power that is completely useless to an emotionless body. If and when you change her; her power will be to help other feel better emotionally; even the dying. She brings comfort and understanding._

_Edward my love do what you think is right; I will always be proud of you and my love is _

_For an eternity even if I am not. _

_Forever yours: Bella Cullen _

I walked out of my office after controlling my dry sobs and headed back to Francies room to give her the the the few options she has left.

She sat reading a classic 'Wuthering Heights' she looked up from her battered copy in embarrassment.

"Your favorite." I stated knowing the answer. She nodded meekly I sat down in the chair and grabbed her hand to bring her comfort.

"Francie I am afraid the outlook is not good for recovery though you do have a few options; there is something I need to tell you about them…"

* * *

I hope you enjoyed my story please feel free to bash it or compliment it as you feel see fit. Again this is the end. I will probably later in the year revamp the entire story adding details and simply making the story longer. 

Thank you for your time: K-lin J.


	18. A's note understanding

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Twilight series, or any of Stephanie Meyer's interesting characters.

* * *

Hello again everyone. I just wanted to clear things up a bit.

Bella sent all of her true self into the baby Francie so that she would no longer have a split personality. She is helping more people by being emotioless than by losing control.

Francie is everything Isabella can not be and ids everything about Bella that Edward loves and longs for.

This is there chance for a happy future together.

Bella made Francies life as long as she could but needed her to become ill in oredor for her to meet Edward.

Francie's mothers death was not on purpose it was an accident.

I hope everyone enjoyed my story.

K-lin J.


End file.
